


We Be Adventurers

by WizStreetColfer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys In Love, M/M, Royal Ianto, Torchwood - Freeform, Torchwood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27123637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizStreetColfer/pseuds/WizStreetColfer
Summary: Jack and Ianto have found a means of escape from their current lives. Royal Ianto AU.akaBoyfriends want adventure and it's set in a fantasy realm.
Relationships: Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	We Be Adventurers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unsure whether to expand this into a multi-story fic or leave as is. Let me know your thoughts :) Enjoy reading!

"Waaaaaahooooo!" The wings from his glider spread against his back, he held onto the cord as he leapt from the castle and towards the river below. The sight below them was beautiful, they could see way beyond the horizon. The landscape of his bedroom window suddenly becoming 3D as he crossed the moat and entered the countryside for the first time in his whole life. 

They had been dreaming of this day for years. Them being Ianto and Jack. For too long had the spare royal son been locked away in the kingdom of Torctingdom. Though Ianto knew it wasn't completely insane, the king (his uncle), had sworn to protect Ianto and Ianto’s older sister (Rhiannon) after what happened to their parents; and keeping Ianto and Rhiannon confined to the city seemed to be the best way to do that. However, watching as your cousin prepares to be king, while you're expected to learn the same things as him "just in case" takes a real toll on you. Ianto didn't like just being known as the back up, especially when his cousin - and future king, [Kae] was allowed outside of stone walls that encapsulated Torctingdom. While Ianto was plenty grateful for his life inside the kingdom's walls, he wanted to experience some of the far off places the knights and even the villagers frequently told him about. 

One of those villagers Ianto had grown particularly close to was Jack Harkness. Jack was the son of the kingdoms blacksmith, and Ianto's best friend. 

They had grown up fighting imaginary dragons together, pretending to sail the seven seas and holding mud pie banquets in the castle gardens. As they grew older Jack had joined the kingdom's adventurers guild, and Ianto had begged to be able to do the same. Alas however, it seemed it wasn't in the stars. No matter how much Ianto pleaded, he was (in the words of the king) "never to set a foot outside of those gates without my permission." 

So today, Ianto and Jack had come up with an idea to get round that. They were 19, and being told that Ianto would be old enough to make his own decisions about his safety at 21 just seemed too far away. Jack knew Ianto would be fine, it wasn’t as scary outside the castle walls as the king made out. 

In this realm of the land a popular means of transport for adventurers was wind gliding. Wings that opened at the pull of a cord and enabled you to travel vast distances depending on where you jumped from. Ianto (as a royal) was entitled to one of the best gliders, and had many years of practice. Swooping down from rooftops and soaring over the village like some kind of superhero. It wasn’t unusual to see the prince’s cousin around the village, waving at people he knew on his way to visit Jack. Now, however, the wind glider would be Ianto’s escape route. 

The two of them had climbed the roof of the tallest tower of the castle. An area that was off limits to the two of them as a strategic combat point. As they balanced on the tiles Ianto looked down at the landscape that had always seemed so out of reach, and now it was all within his grasp. 

All he had to do was leap. 

“We’ll get into trouble when they realise I’ve gone.” Ianto said, still slightly worried about the repercussions that could come from this. 

“Aren’t we always in trouble for something?” Jack said, his eyes watching his hesitant friend at the castle's edge. His own less valuable glider attached to his back. 

Ianto laughed, thinking about the time they had been caught making out in the courtyard by one of the knights. “good point.” 

He looked back at Jack, smiling at his friend once more before taking the courageous jump. 

“Waaaaaahooooo!” 

Jack couldn’t help but laugh, the sight of his friend's wingspan catching onto the  zephyrous winds as he started his escape over the river below. 

Jack ran and leaped to follow suit. Gliding through the air and descending down to the forests on the other side of the crystal blue water. 

He could hear Ianto’s laugh ahead of them, this side of the river was sparsely populated . A place for real adventure. Jack hoped to give Ianto the best adventure of his life, and prove to the king and queen that it would be safe for the Jones kids (Ianto and Rhiannon) to go beyond their allowed perimeter. 

They ended up landing in a cul de sac of a rock formation; a deadend to some but rather the start to their journey. “Wow,” Ianto said, looking around at the forest's visual delights, “that was amazing!” 

Jack’s wings closed and he gently landed on the green grass with his feet next to Ianto’s. “That’s just the start,” he was grinning. 

They left the clearing and walked onto a nearby sandy path. “Have you ventured round these parts before?” 

“Yeah,” Jack said, thinking back to one of his quests that had him patrolling this area with some of the others within the adventures guild, “we’re not far from the winery I told you about.” 

Ianto picked an apple from a nearby tree and smiled biting into it. He hummed as though it were the best thing he ever tasted. “This is the best day of my life,” he said. 

“Because of an apple?” Jack raised one of his eyebrows, causing the royal to laugh. 

“Uh no!” Ianto pushed his friend playfully, “because I feel so free.” 

With that, Ianto sprinted ahead, running up the path without a care in the world as if to demonstrate his point. 

“Will you be careful?” Jack said, running after him. He knew Ianto could hold his own, he had been taught royal swordsmanship after all, but Jack would be held highly responsible if anything happened to the other boy.

“I am being careful!” 

Jack just shook his head, following Ianto on the sandy path until they reached the small beach-like area with the view of Torctingdom. 

“Wow,” Ianto said looking up at the place called home. 

“I know,” Jack said sarcastically, “to think you sleep all the way up there!” He pointed, causing Ianto to bat his arm away. “Oh piss off.” 

“Now, I don’t think that’s any way for a royal to talk, do you?” 

Ianto just smirked, kneeling to examine a flower sitting beside the sandy waterbed. It’s stalk brushing against the water as the tide thought about coming to claim this part of the land. He had never seen one in the wild before, only heard about it in books and studied the remnants of one Jack had pressed into his journal to show him; the best Jack could do was bring back mementos from his trips to show Ianto. Ianto was always a little sad when Jack had to go on a quest, and now that they were older it happened more frequently. 

“Well I’m not a royal today,” Ianto claimed, “today I’m just another fellow adventurer.” 

“Well I have no reason to still be your friend then do I?” 

Ianto pretended to be offended, gasping as he stood but then giving Jack the middle finger.

“What I mean is…” Jack’s pulled Ianto close, holding his wrists gently. “You don’t have to be with someone with royal blood if you’re just another fellow adventurer.”

The not-a-royal-today boy was blushing. “Damn it, got no excuse now.” He said softly, a smile on his face. 

Jack just laughed, “will you kiss me already, Ianto?” 

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, pulling him close and allowing their lips to brush together delicately. "I love you Jack Harkness," he whispered softly. Wishing hard that he could just be an ordinary boy living in Torctingdom so he could kiss Jack whenever he wanted without a second thought. So he could call Jack is boyfriend, so that as boyfriends they could explore this realm and the many beyond. 


End file.
